When Bella Grew Some Balls
by iObliviouss
Summary: AU, New Moon oneshot. What if Bella didn't allow Edward to break up with her so easily? What if she fought back, called him out on his lies and tore him a new one? This is a one shot where Bella is a little more ballsy, and Edward is sure in for a surprise! Starts during the break up scene. It's just a short, funny, one-shot folks, give it a try!


**Howdy y'all.  
So me and my friend were discussing how disappointed we were Bella didn't fight for Edward in New Moon. So I wrote a one shot where she's more...badass :) So here's New Moon again, the break up scene, but our Bella here shows what a spitfire she can be ;)**

**The italics at the start are from the original New Moon text. Other pieces of New Moon are scattered throughout this one shot. Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. **

* * *

"_Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying.  
There was a pause as I repeated the words in my head a few times, sifting through them for their real intent.  
"You…don't…want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order.  
"No."  
I stared, uncomprehending, into his eyes. He stared back without apology. His eyes were like topaz – hard and clear and very deep. I felt like I could see into them for miles and miles, yet nowhere in their bottomless depths could I see a contradiction to the word he'd spoken.  
"Well, that changes things." I was surprised by how calm and reasonable my voice sounded. It must be because I was so numb. I couldn't realize what he was telling me. It still didn't make any sense.  
He looked away into the trees as he spoke again. "Of course, I'll always love you…in a way."_ His voice now sounded distant to me and a strange buzzing noise made itself known. This _didn't_ make sense. Only a few days ago he was repeating Romeo's lines in my ear and confessing his foolishly romantic contingency plans he had had when he was chasing James.

He was still talking. I vaguely registered the words "I'm not human." No. He wasn't human. He was so much more than that and it was apparent now more than ever in his stone eyes and rigid form. The buzzing sensation grew stronger, replacing the numb and almost blocking out everything else. "I've let this go on for too long and for that I'm sorry." The unemotional, detached tone struck a chord with me and I suddenly realise that what I was feeling was anger.

Pure unadulterated rage.

Sorry? _He was sorry?!_

I met his stony gaze head-on. My eyes narrowed as I stared into his hard ones.  
"Sorry?!" I spat the word. "You're _sorry_?!" His flinch at my vicious tone was almost too quick for me to notice. "How dare you Edward Cullen. How dare you stand there and spew me this bullshit?!" His expression changed to one of shock and I sensed he was as surprised at my sudden fury as I was. I had never spoken to him like this before, but I also couldn't bring myself to regret these words.

He opened his mouth to talk but I cut across before he could.

"No – don't you even try. Who the hell do you think you are?! Do you really think that you can just spew all that rubbish and then tell me you'll always love me? That you're sorry? Do you really think I believe that you've suddenly stopped feeling the way you do towards me? I'm _human_, Edward. Not _stupid_. How dare you stand there and lie straight to my face?!" My voice had gradually risen to a loud, waspish cry. I couldn't recall ever being this angry before – not even when Amy Miller had stolen my favourite blue crayon in 4th grade – and took a vindictive sort of pleasure in the way Edward's eyes widened and his mouth fell open slightly. Not in the mood to be stopped now, I continued my tirade.

"For God's sake Edward, I know you have 2 medical degrees, but don't insult my intelligence. I know this crap is because of what happened on my birthday with Jasper, not because you've decided to _fall out of love_ with me." I seethed; voice bitter. I tersely held on to my self control, but I was getting angrier and angrier.

He tried to interrupt again. "Bella –"

"I said NO! You've had your say, now allow me mine." I waited until he nodded slightly before continuing.

Taking a deep cleansing breath, I tried to gather my thoughts. His scent now infused in my lungs and I regretted that idea. My thoughts were scattered all over the place, from hurt over how he could do this, how he could throw away all that we have together to how angry I realised I was. It wasn't even all from what he had just said to me. I was angry – furious about more than that.

Angry at how he'd been acting over the last few days. I was angry he was making this decision for us, that he had not given me any say. _Asshole_.

I was angry that it was raining again. I was angry that Alice ignored my wished and forced me to go to the stupid party that caused all of this. _Bitch_.

I was mad that she – and the rest of the Cullens (save Rosalie) would let Edward do this to us and not even have the guts to come and say goodbye to me like he was doing right now. _Bastards_.

I was even a little miffed that Charlie didn't want to spend my birthday with me after not being around for almost every other one. _Ass_.

Most of my anger was directed at Edward, though.

I twitched my fingers and felt a stabbing pain in my palms, alerting me that my hands were clenched in tight fists, nails digging into my flesh. I took another breath, less deep, and started again, "Look, I know that you believe that you are some tortured demon with a lost soul or whatever and that you're damned to hell, but you have to understand that I do not see you that way. _At all_. Hell Edward, I'm not even religious. I need you to see things from my point of view for once." Voice pleading, eyes imploring, I tried not to show my surprise when Edward inclined his head to show he was listening.

"Edward, I'm not asking you to change your beliefs for me, but just to listen and take into account what I have to say.

I love you, Edward. I have never, ever felt this way about anyone before – not even close. I had no idea love could feel like this. What we have is rare and amazing and it's killing me to know that you're going to throw it all away for a cause that may or may not even be true." My anger had given way to hysteria, apparent in the way my voice increased in pitch. I unclenched and reclenched my fists in an effort to calm the rising panic.

"Edward, when I look at you I don't see a monster or a demon or whatever other twisted view you have of yourself. I see a man who makes my entire world light up, who has compassion and goodness shining out of every crevice of his being." A slight tremor crept into my voice, but it otherwise remained strong and calm. "I also see a man who is able to love as strong and as deep as the ocean, but is terrified to do so because he believes he doesn't deserve love or happiness!" His face twisted slightly at that, reluctant to hear the truth I voiced out loud. Grasping onto the flicker of hope this gave me, I went on.

"You think being alone for a century was your punishment for being the creature that you are, but Edward how could you ever apologize for being person you've become? And what about Carlisle or Esme? Do you think they're being punished too? That Carlisle will go to hell? You don't believe that for a second, Edward, and don't you deny it.

Why do you think you don't deserve happiness too? Why are Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie all allowed to find solace in a mate yet you have to deny yourself that comfort? It's _Rosalie_, for Christ's sake! She's a vain bitch, how can you think you deserve less than her?!" I laughed then, a breathless bubble of hysteria making its way out. Edward, despite the sadness etched in his features, managed a smile at my cussing.

I then voiced a thought that had been haunting the back of my mind since Edward tried to break up with me. "And what about me?" The sound that came out of me with a pitiful whisper, insecurity leaking into the tone and giving away my confident façade. "Do I not deserve the same love that they all have?"

He interrupted me that time, unable to stay quiet any longer. "You do, Bella, you do! More than anyone…You deserve that happiness, the best kind." His musical sound was desperate, amber eyes staring earnestly into mine, imploring me to believe him. "Don't you see? That's why I'm leaving, so you can find that with someone safe, someone good for you –"

I cut him off this time, angry again. "Oh, you foolish boy! Can't you see that you are that person for me? No one will ever make me as happy as you do, and we both know it's true so don't you try to convince me otherwise!"

He shook his head slowly, with the manner of a man who had fought a hundred battles and knew his plight wasn't over yet. "But I'm still no good for you. I'm not safe for you to be around, what happened with Jasper –"

"What happened with Jasper was an accident! They happen, Edward. Besides, I _told _you and Alice that I didn't want that ridiculous party, why didn't you listen to me?! And those decorations, all that glass and candles – what was she thinking?! You all know how accident prone I am, that was a disaster waiting to happen!"

He looked lost for a moment before saying, "Bella, I did _try_ to stop her, but honestly the idea of celebrating you and your life is not something I want to pass on."

Shaking my head at his reasoning, I carried on. "And you are safe for me. You saved me from Jasper, from James."

"Let's just forget that I'm the reason you needed saving in the first place, yes?" He spat out, self-disgust marring his features.

But I would not be deterred.

"Fine, what about Tyler's van? You didn't even know me back then, and that most definitely didn't happen because of you! You're not that egotistical. And let's not forget the hundreds of times you've stopped me from falling over and tripping every day, something like that could result in brain damage! Or are you going to take the blame for my piss poor hand eye co-ordination, too?!" I was scathing, finally having reached my end with his 'unsafe' nonsense. I damn well knew he was a dangerous vampire, but I also knew he would never intentionally hurt me.

It seemed he sensed that too as he opened and closed his mouth several times, looking strangely like a fish out of water. I knew I surprised him with my anger and that he had expected me to believe his lies and not call him out on his bullshit.

Well I did have a backbone here somewhere. _Surprise_.

"Of all the pig headed, chauvinistic things you've done in the past, this is what really pisses me off, Edward. Do you think me a lesser being than you? Think me too incapable of realising the risks of being around a vampire?" My remarks were lashed out, a vicious tongue that had spent too long being restricted in the cage of my mind.  
"I get that you're a hundred year old vampire who has far more experience than I could ever imagine having, that you've been to Harvard and Princeton, but I was also under the impression that you were as new to this dating thing as I was. What gives you the right to decide that you're no good for me?! What happened to a relationship being about _partners_ and compromises?! You can't just expect me to bow down to whatever you're going to say because you think you know better than me. This isn't 1901, Edward. I'm not some clueless dumb flake who relies on a man to take care of her. You want to end this relationship? You give me a damn good reason why, with no bullshit about it being to do with your vampirism.

For the last time, I _do not give a fuck that you sparkle in the sunshine_." I was panting, heaving at the exertion it took to release the dam that had kept these thoughts locked in my head.

The next thing I knew, my back was shoved hard against a tree trunk and Edward's face was smothering mine, his mouth closed tightly over my own. The kiss was passionate, wild and _oh so good_. All I could feel was the rough bark of the tree, the hands grasping my hair and the hard, stone body entrapping mine.

He kissed me until I couldn't take it anymore, and only pulled away to bury his face in my neck, panting just as much as I was. What the hell was that?!

It took me a while to realise he was muttering, and even longer to realise that he was saying 'sorry' over and over again. For what? The kiss? Did that mean…nothing changed? He was still going to leave me, after all.

"Bella, Bella…I'm sorry, so sorry." His pleading chants fell on deaf ears as the euphoria ended as suddenly as it came. He was leaving, after I bared my soul, gave him a piece of my mind, he was still leaving. Feeling claustrophobic, I pushed against his chest until he finally eased back a little, giving me space to collect myself. I kept my head bowed, unwilling to look at his face and see the sadness, the cold eyes or the expression that said 'I'm sorry, but I have to do this.'

His muttering hasn't ceased but I didn't strain to listen better. Tiny whispers of "_so foolish_", "_idiot_" and "_going to hell anyway_" reached me, but I didn't try to make sense of it.

A golden light tinted the leaves around me, and I saw it was almost twilight. _The safest time for vampires_, Edward once told me. Had we really been out here that long? The few hours had flown by, just like my time with Edward. Cold fingers stroking my neck brought my out of my musings. With a jolt, I realised he was going to do this in a soft, gently manner. He was going to break me in his loving disposition.

Suddenly, I wished I hadn't fought for him, wished I hadn't changed his mind from telling me those lies so I wouldn't hang on to him.

"Bella," a soft murmur, sweet and loving. Completely contradicting the cruel words I knew he was going to speak next.

Another "Bella," more insistent this time. I didn't want to look at his face, didn't want to see the inevitable promise of heartbreak in his eyes.

A last, "Bella, please" and I couldn't say no. I looked up, guarded and hesitant…so like the little lamb he describes me as.

His eyes are not what I expect. I'm struck with the emotions I can see swirling in them, so complex and contradicting. The one that confuses me most is the…wonder? What's he so amazed about?

"Bella, I'm sorry. So, so sorry. You have to realize, you have to see… I – I didn't know you felt like that, I didn't comprehend how cruel I was being. Have I really been so blind in my chauvinistic pig headed-ness?" He spoke with more insistence this time, his voice half bewildered, half sad.

"I…don't understand. What are you saying?" I heard myself ask. Where were the cruel words I was so sure was coming?

He looked away from my eyes, seemingly trying to find the words to express his whirlwind of thoughts. Where was my eloquent Edward gone? It didn't take long until he turned back and stared at me, his brows set in determination and strong will marking his features. When he spoke, he didn't waver and he studied my face to make sure I was really listening.

"Before you, Bella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars – points of light and reason…And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly, everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. And when your life was almost lost, when you nearly died by my own family…the meteor had fallen over the horizon and everything went black. I couldn't see clearly anymore. All that mattered, all that I thought of was _you_. Your light, surviving. If that meant I had to leave you to give you a chance to burn the brightest you ever could, I was prepared to do it." He sighed then, a tired sound of a soldier who'd given up the cause he'd fought for. "Bella, love, I was so stupid. I am so sorry. I did not realise how foolish I was being, you're right. You are always right. I won't leave you, I am an idiot. I won't ever disrespect you again by taking your power in this relationship away from you. I promise to be better now, I promise Bella.

There will be no more talk about how bad I am for you. I see now that you know exactly what you are dealing with and you are perfectly capable of making decisions for yourself. I'm so sorry Bella, I love you."

And then I didn't care anymore about how I was cold and wet, I didn't care that Charlie was probably searching for me now or that me and Edward still had a lot to discuss. All that mattered was that he was here, and he wasn't leaving. We'd had a breakthrough and we would not go back from this. With that promise of love and life in my head, I kissed him with everything I had.

* * *

**THE END. BOOYAH.  
**

**Isn't our Bella just lovely? :P Poor Edward, he wasn't expecting _that_!**

**Thoughts would be very much appreciated :) Critisizm is welcomed and well... have a happy day, folks. **


End file.
